


Vampiro a Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche i vampiri festeggiano Natale e Capodanno.Scritto per: We are out for promptPrompt: #2. A e B hanno una tradizione tutta loro per celebrare il nuovo anno.Bingo: Vampire!Au + troppe persone  Fandom: Naruto Coppia: NaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Vampiri [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150577





	Vampiro a Natale

Vampiro a Natale

Sasuke si alzò il bavero della giacca ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ci sono davvero troppe persone in giro in questo momento” si lamentò. Evitò la gomitata di una signora, si abbassò schivando un uomo nerboruto col cappello di lana rosso e bianco. Saltò oltre una pozzanghera prodotta da della neve che si stava sciogliendo.

Naruto, con la mano coperta da un guanto di lana arancione, afferrò la sua gelida e affusolata.

“Tranquillo. Stiamo arrivando a casa” disse, conducendolo con sé. Superarono un grande albero di Natale dalle decorazioni rosse e oro, e le luci azzurro ghiaccio. “La gente è fuori per cercare di recuperare i regali che non è riuscita ad acquistare o per andare a comprare le cibarie che restano nei supermercati”.

“Sembrano delle formiche impazzite” si lamentò il vampiro, leccandosi i canini candidi.

< Tutti questi odori e battiti cardiaci mi danno alla testa. Mi manca poco per svenire > pensò.

Naruto gli sorrise incoraggiante. “Ecco, la limousine è laggiù!” gridò.

< Tutti quanti si preparano a festeggiare il Natale con parenti e amici. Noi, invece, abbiamo una tradizione tutta nostra.

Nel suo castello ci aspettano mummia, fantasmi e mostri di vario genere > pensò.

Sasuke annuì.

“Finalmente” sussurrò, lasciandosi guidare.

Naruto sgomitò in mezzo alla folla, facendosi largo, conducendo con sé il fidanzato.

< In fondo mostri e vampiri sono meglio degli esseri umani se li conosci > pensò.


End file.
